


賄賂

by chaperone_wwh



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: 雷蒙受夠了教練的穿衣品味。
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 14





	賄賂

教練對於雷蒙三不五時闖進他的訓練場對上至小屁孩們的格鬥技巧下至環境整潔指指點點的行為已經逐漸麻木，他只覺得自己是活該攤上這麼大一個麻煩，直到雷蒙吹毛求疵的性格上升到另一個等級。

「你不能再穿著那套衣服在我面前走來走去了。」雷蒙這句話說得很嚴肅。「那讓我完全喪失跟你上床的慾望。」「那你可以滾一邊去操你自己。」教練在雷蒙面前停下腳步，雙手抱胸低著頭看他。「這他媽是我的訓練場，只要我樂意我可以什麼都不穿。」「這個是個不錯的主意。」「你說你要滾一邊操你自己嗎？」「那挺吸引人的但，不，我指的是你什麼都不穿的部分。」教練的情緒在該和對方打一架還是操一頓之間轉換，最後他深呼吸決定無視他。「你那邊難道沒有什麼人等著你去開兩槍嗎？」「米奇退休了，我現在可是清白正直的英國公民。」雷蒙的臉很無辜，好像以為教練看不見他西裝外套底下的槍一樣。「回到重點，你不能再穿著那套可怕的運動服了。」

「你不是認真要我穿上那玩意兒。」  
「不要懷疑，我是。」  
「那他媽是一件兩千鎊的西裝。」  
「實際上是兩千五百三十二鎊。」  
「你他媽瘋了。」  
「去把它穿上，然後我幫你搞定拳擊場的新設備。」  
「你不能賄賂我。」  
「好吧，再加上一個更衣室裡的口活。」  
「⋯⋯你最好不是這樣賄賂其他人。」  
「所以你到底答不答應？」  
「操你的把衣服給我。」

教練不理解雷蒙眼睛裡的慾望從哪裡來的，那個男人跪在他膝蓋中間，一如既往地不請自來。「該死的。」雷蒙把粗話含在雙唇間，粗糙的手指滑過那件高級西裝褲的縫線。教練沒有聽懂對方在喃喃咒罵著什麼，西裝總是讓他不自在，教練覺得他大概把領帶繫得太緊，缺乏彈性的布料讓他伸展不開，他也從不覺得自己穿著西裝會吸引人。不像雷蒙。他還記得他第一次在酒吧裡遇見雷蒙時他穿的那套西裝。雷蒙扯著他的領帶，兩個人的嘴唇撞在一起，你看，西裝的另一個壞處，太多可以供敵人利用的部分。教練覺得自己完全籠罩在雷蒙的控制裡，即使對方才是那個跪著的人。他只有在米奇面前才像隻乖巧的家犬。男人之間的吻容易一下子變得太過下流，他們推擠著彼此的嘴唇，毫無羞恥心地用上舌頭和牙齒。唾液沾濕兩人的鬍子，架在鼻梁上的眼鏡被嫌礙事地扔在一旁。剛剛才扣上的襯衫扣子又被一個個打開，赤裸的皮膚上被印上濕漉漉吻。

雷蒙人生之中沒有幾次懷疑過自己的決定，而讓教練換上西裝是其中一個。（不，把阿斯蘭放進冷凍庫裡不算。）教練有一張英俊的臉和長年練拳的結實身材，這是無庸置疑的事實，只是他太常把自己隱藏在那些平凡無奇甚至土氣的運動套裝裡，換上了合身的西裝他的氣質就完全不一樣了，尤其是當他嘴唇被吻得紅腫，領帶和襯衫領口被扯開，從頭到腳散發著慾望的氣息陷在沙發裡的樣子。雷蒙為此硬得要死，他舔了舔唇角，準備認真地兌現他的「賄賂」。

這樣色情的畫面是教練永遠也看不膩的，雷蒙的舌頭托著他的性器頂端，豐潤的唇裹了上來。他頭皮發麻地抽了一口氣，手掌貼上年輕男人的臉頰，順著顴骨的輪廓滑進他的髮中。「好孩子。」他喃喃道。雷蒙發出一聲淺淺的嗚咽，不確定是抗議還是贊同抑或是其他什麼，而後緩緩吞吐起來。他該死的擅長這個，吸吮，舔舐，用舌尖挑弄抑或是用上牙齒輕輕嚙咬，年輕人精心打理的鬍子被自己的唾液弄得一團糟，教練突然有點後悔沒有讓他留著眼鏡，他想射在雷蒙臉上，想看著精液順著鏡片滑下來的樣子。男人總是享受視覺上的刺激。「操…」教練的口音在這種情況下變得更加濃重，而那絕對對雷蒙造成影響，他已經顧不得是否會弄髒身上的西裝，空出手將自己的性器從褲子裡解放出來。雷蒙心裡清楚他完全能靠著吸著男人的陰莖射出來，但那會把一且引導至一個不可收拾的地步而他並未對此作好準備。他能感受到對方已經臨近高潮，因為拉扯他頭髮的力道變得粗魯，喘息變得更加沉重。

他該事先警告雷蒙他要射了的，但他被對方自慰的手分了心。雷蒙一隻手握著他一隻手握著自己，那雙手不論握哪把槍都散發著難以言喻的情色感。所以他來不及抽出來，來不及警告對方就抵著他的喉嚨大肆射精。雷蒙毫無意外地被嗆到，額頭靠著教練的膝蓋劇烈地咳著，憋得滿臉通紅。然而他在被嗆到的同時狠狠地射了，精液撒在地上和教練的皮鞋上，證據確鑿。「我們之後得談談這個。」教練的聲音聽起來有點被嚇壞。雷蒙搭著對方的大腿喘過氣來， 用袖子蹭掉了臉上各種亂七八糟的體液。「操。」他爬上沙發，甚至沒費心把褲子穿好。

「我們他媽的有很多事得好好談談。」


End file.
